Por Tú Amor
by R-Karolyna
Summary: Por un error perdió a su persona amada, trayendo como consecuencia el tomar una mala desición que afectaría a toda su familia hasta lograr reencontrarse con esa persna especial; sin embargo, los hilos del destino jugarán en su contra
1. Memorias De Un Doloroso Pasado

**Por Tú Amor**

_Los personajes de SCC, NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva del Grupo Clamp_

* * *

**Introducción**

**_= Memorias de un doloroso pasado =_**

* * *

**(POV)**

¿Que harías por la persona que más te importa?

Esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar, ya que cuando queremos a una persona en exceso, somos capaces de cometer cuantas estupideces sean necesarias para mantenerla a salvo.

Incluso podemos hacer tratos con seres que no pertenecen a este plano existencial.

Suena bastante loco y difícil de creer ¿cierto? Aun así, yo conozco a alguien que fue capaz de hacer un pacto con un ente espectral, para poder estar con una persona.

En mí opinión el _«vender tú alma al diablo»_ es una completa estupidez, que solo alguien irracional haría. Que lastima que llegue a ese razonamiento demasiado tarde, pues ya no puedo volver el tiempo atrás e impedir semejante locura.

En efecto, la persona estúpida que vendió su alma al diablo fui yo.

El pacto que realice fue con una supuesta «bruja dimensional» que es capaz de cumplir deseos sin importar cuán difíciles sean, suena bien ¿eh? Desgraciadamente cada deseo tiene su precio.

_Un precio, que sin saberlo le daría un giro a mí vida._

En sí, el deseo que pedí, fue el poder tener una nueva oportunidad de pasar el resto de mis días con aquella persona que más amaba y que perdí por no cuidarla como se merece.

Un deseo comprensible para quien esta realmente enamorado.

El preció por mí petición , era que tendría que vivir vagando a lo largo de los años en busca de la reencarnación del gran amor de mí vida.

Pagar ese precio poco importo, pues era más grande el amor que siento por esa persona, que el vagar en su búsqueda era fácil de cumplir por volver a estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, las cosas no siempre suceden como nosotros esperamos. En mi caso, la locura que cometí arrastro a toda mi familia.

El haber arrastrado al fondo del abismo a toda mi familia, es de lo que más me arrepiento...

Porque ellos no tenían que pagar, una mala decisión que solo yo tomé.

Sé que suena egoísta, lo hecho, hecho esta; y no hay vuelta atrás, hasta que cumpla mi deseo.

Un deseo que en varias ocasiones resulta inalcanzable, por la simple razón de que me dan ganas de dejar todo así como está y resignarme a perder a mi gran amor.

Pero cuando siento que pierdo el camino. Las últimas palabras que mi persona especial emitió, me devuelven las esperanzas de continuar...

«Te... amo»

Una frase de un fuerte significado; y que en su tiempo no fui capaz de decir, por temor y cobardía.

Sin embargo, con esta nueva oportunidad que pedí, se la podre decir.

Porque...

Por tú amor, te buscare para poder estar juntos al fin...

*** * * Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la despistada autora:**

**1. Disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**


	2. 1 Deja vú

**Por Tú Amor**

_Los personajes de SCC, No me pertenecen. Son propiedad del Grupo Clamp._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

_**=Deja vú=**_

_* * * Dicen que el final de un etapa significa un nuevo comienzo, sin embargo, para mi es un Deja vú constante. * * *_

* * *

_**Tomoeda Japón, tiempo actual.**_

**(Shaoran)**

Huir…

Escapar…

Correr…

¿Qué clase de vida es esa? ¿Cómo llevar una vida normal, sí a diario te tienes que enfrentar a lo mismo?

Esas y otras preguntas revolotean en mi mente todos los días mientras cumplo uno de mis propósitos…

_Liberarme de este encierro._

Cuando llegue a la barrera que servía de separación entre la libertad y la locura, la duda invadió a la razón.

_¿Que debía hacer?_

¿Huir como cobarde? Ó ¿Afrontar a los problemas? Eran las dos opciones que se presentaban en ese instante.

Tras un breve lapso de confusión y dudas, decidí que lo más razonable sería ignorar la voz que decía que era un _«cobarde»_ por no afrontar los problemas de una vez por todas.

Maldije mi suerte al lograr estar en el exterior y una leve brisa helada azoto de lleno contra mi rostro, pues por andar pensando en no ser descubierto en esta misión suicida, olvide por completo que el clima matutino era frio en esta época del año…

_Y yo odiaba el frio._

― ¿Frio?―susurré, seguido de una risa de loco que resonó por toda la calle.

El clima frio no significaba nada, comparado con el sufrimiento y el dolor que existe en mi corazón.

Acomodando mejor el saco del uniforme de Seijo y dejando a un lado los problemas que me asechan desde que tengo memoria, empecé mi recorrido por las calles del pueblo de Tomoeda.

¿Cuantas veces tendría que pasar por lo mismo? Me cuestioné mientras iba caminando por las calles poco transitadas y al igual que todas las mañanas la respuesta fue la misma…_ para toda la vida._

Al llegar a la sección de los columpios del «parque pingüino» detuve el andar, tomando asiento en uno de los columpios.

Desde esté lugar observó todo alrededor…

Las ramas de los árboles se mueven al compás de la brisa.

Un puñado de gente que seguro va a sus trabajos, van caminando de aquí a allá, sin importarles los contratiempos del clima.

Cada uno de ellos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, torturándose con sus problemas o… con sus errores.

Mostrando una falsa sonrisa al mundo.

Gente falsa...

_Hipócritas._

Una sonrisa sádica aflora en mi rostro al caer en cuenta que al igual que todos ellos yo vivo en una mentira... o mejor dicho en una pesadilla, que se repite día tras día.

Una pesadilla de la que solo podía despertar durante la noche… en el sueño.

¿Irónico, cierto? Aun así es la cruel verdad.

Porque en los sueños nos desconectamos de la realidad, sucede una ilusión creada por nuestro subconsciente que muchas veces resulta mejor que la vida cotidiana.

En los sueños vivimos lo que deseamos… sin importar que tan difícil sea.

Sin ganas de seguir torturándome con asuntos que son dolorosos recordar, seguí mi recorrido, después de todo lo más probable es que ya sea la hora de entrar a la preparatoria donde daría comienzo el último semestre de estudios.

_Donde viviría más mentiras y engaños._

**(Sakura)**

Una suave brisa entro por la ventana, consiguiendo que despertara del hermoso y perfecto sueño que estaba teniendo.

¿Por qué olvide cerrar la ventana anoche? Fue lo único coherente que logre razonar, sin embargo cuestionarse con esa pregunta ya no tenía sentido en estos momentos, así que sin perder más el tiempo me adentre al mundo de los sueños.

¡Y juro que trate! Pero, segundos después el típico sonido de la alarma empezó con su habitual y molesta melodía.

―5 minutos más― pedí al molestó aparato.

Tenía sueño, por lo que no importo lo patética que soné pidiéndole más tiempo al reloj.

Así que tomando una posición más cómoda en la cama me dispuse a aventurarme al mundo de los sueños otra vez.

Y justo cuando sería recibida por los brazos de Morfeo, un tercer enemigo se sumó a la batalla despierten a Sakura.

La tercer fuerza enemiga fue un grito se escuchó a lo lejos, y que por estar más dormida que despierta, no logre comprender.

¿Por qué no entendían que no quería despertar?

Para que hacerlo, si en los sueños eres feliz, alegre y puedes estar con la persona que más amas.

¿Es difícil entenderlo? Al parecer… si.

―Monstruo dormilón te quedan 20 minutos― musito la voz que reconocí como la de mi hermano mayor, Touya.

―20 minutos―murmure al viento cuando logre comprender el significado de las palabras.

_¡Se hacía tarde para ir a la prepa!_

Por lo que muy encontrar de mi voluntad, regrese a la realidad, despidiéndome de la persona que más quiero y prometiendo volver durante la noche, ya que en la cruel realidad no podemos estar juntos.

Sin perder más tiempo, me levante de la cama con dirección al cuarto de baño.

Tras un rápido aseó y colocarme el uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo, baje a la cocina a tomar un rápido desayuno.

― ¡Buenos días!―saludé a todos los presentes en la cocina.

― ¡Buenos días, hija!―devolvió el saludo papá, ganándose una sonrisa de mi parte.

―Está niña tarde como siempre―murmuro Sonomi quien estaba a un lado de mi papá.

Sonomi Amamiya es la actual esposa de mi padre, es una mujer que me trata de manera fría; se puede decir que se comporta como la típica madrastra de los cuentos de hadas, sólo que en versión moderna.

¿Versión moderna? Pues sí. Sonomi entra en esa categoría, al tratarme con desprecio e indiferencia y a la vez ser considerada como bonita.

Ante el comentario de Sonomi baje la mirada, sabía que no fue tan dura con sus palabras pero aun así dolían.

―El monstruo dormilón, se olvido que hoy empezaban las clase―ataco Touya, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio.

Las burlas de mi hermano Touya muchas veces logran levantarte el ánimo, gracias a ello, fue que por esta vez no se gano la tradicional patada por llamarme monstruo.

Al terminar de beber el jugo que papá me regalo emprendí camino a Seijo, donde daría comienzo el último semestre de la preparatoria...

**(Shaoran)**

Poco importo llegar tarde al primer día de clases.

Poco importo la mirada de reprobación que me dirigió Meiling.

Poco importo que el profesor de clases comparara mi retrasó, con el de la chica «retrasos» Sakura Kinomoto.

Poco importo los comentarios que insinuaban que me había ido de fuga con Kinomoto.

¿Por qué importarme pequeñeces? Si había disfrutado el camino de casa a la preparatoria chocando con personas, divagando en pensamiento absurdos, en sueños falsos, en realidades imposibles…

¿Por qué darle importancia a tonterías? Si ese era el mismo cuento que repetía todos los días.

El mismo deja vú del cual solía ser víctima todas las mañana, cada vez que escapaba de casa para evitar recibir miradas de lástima.

El mismo deja vú que me encantaba vivir y disfrutar, solo por ver a otros sufrir por sus desgracias.

Un deja vú que por un error debo vivir.

Por estar perdido pensando en estupideces, las primeras horas de clases pasaron agradablemente rápido y ahora iba la hora del descanso, donde tendría que volver a poner en práctica mis cualidades de escapista para librarme del sermón seguro de Meiling.

Al girar en uno de los pasillos que dirigen al patio trasero de Seijo, casi pierdo el equilibrio y todo porque Yamazaki, un compañero de salón, se cruzo en el camino de la ¡nada!

Takashi Yamazaki es un chico de cabellos negros, piel pálida, ojos rasgados en color oscuro, normalmente tiene una sonrisa pacifica, de cuerpo flacuchento y su mayor característica es que le encanta mentir.

―Buenos días, Li―saluda el chico.

―Buen día― respondo por cortesía, y sonando indiferente.

― ¿Vas a salir?―cuestiona el chico, impidiendo que continúe buscando un escondite.

―Si―le digo, carente de emociones.

―Pero corre aire frio, y según tengo entendido odias el frio―anuncia Yamazaki con un gesto sabiondo en el rostro.

Gruño maldiciones en chino dirigidas a él por metiche y a Meiling por ser la que propago las cosas que detesto, y continuo con la tarea de esconderme ignorando por completo al chico que de seguro tenía planeado soltar una de sus mentiras.

Superados los contratiempos, llego bajo la sombra de un árbol para evitar los rayos del sol, que aunque no molestan tanto prefiero cubrir.

― ¿Se puede saber porque saliste temprano de casa?― pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, provocando un sobresaltó de mi parte.

_Una voz que reconozco a la perfección y que traerá problemas_.

Meiling Li, mi molesta prima, avanza hasta posar su figura frente mio; espera atenta una respuesta.

―Prefiero venir sólo―contesto cerrando los ojos.

Escuchó que murmura algo, que no logro entender, conociéndola también como yo, es probable que tenga el ceño fruncido y sus manos en la cintura, suelto una risa al imaginar a Mei en pose de berrinche.

― ¿Qué es tan gracioso?―gruñe arrastrado las palabras.

―Imaginaba tu pose de berrinche―respondo sin tacto alguno, mientras abro los ojos descubriendo que efectivamente esa es la pose que Mei mantiene.

―Eres… eres― Mei guarda silenció buscando como continuar―. Eres un tonto.

Soltó para luego irse por donde llego, con su caminar de caderas y sus cabellos negros amarrados en dos colitas moviéndose al compas de la brisa.

―Mujeres―murmuro ante su comportamiento infantil.

Sé que soy injusto con ella porque es la única que demuestra su apoyo, sin embargo así nos llevamos, ella trata de que vea las cosas aunque sea con regaños y sermones, mientras que yo la hago enfadar para que olvide lo que tenía que decir.

**(Sakura)**

Acorralada.

Amenazada

Acosada.

Y… casi golpeada, he resultado a lo largo de esta mañana, y todo por culpa del club de fans de Shaoran Li.

Esas chicas ―si así se les puede llamar―,han resultado toda una amenaza para mi persona debido al rumor que generaron mis compañeros de clases por llegar tarde y para colmo con ¡Li!, el chico «popular» de Seijo.

Lo más cruel del asuntó es que a Li, no parece afectarle el «rumor» y la única que sufre las consecuencias soy ¡yo!

Y claro como hoy día empecé con el pie izquierdo, tal parece que mi inusual situación se agravara cuando tenga que enfrentarme a las preguntas incomodas de mi mejor amiga.

Las cosas en definitiva, ¡No se pueden poner peor!

― ¡Auch!―chillo de dolor al sentir que por ir pensando, choque contra alguien.

Reitero lo dicho, hoy es día de mala suerte y las cosas siempre se pueden poner peor.

―Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?―escuchó que pregunta la persona que resultó agredida ente mi torpeza y quien aun me sostenía entre sus brazos.

―No se preocupe―digo soltándome del agarre del extraño y mirándolo por primera vez.

El extraño resulta ser un chico que aparenta tener 19 años, muestra un refinado comportamiento, tiene cabellos negros y unos ojos azules muy profundos.

_Siento que... lo conozco._

― ¿Qué se le ofrece?―pregunta mi mejor amiga, llegando hasta donde me encuentro y logrando que volviera a la realidad.

El chico de ojos azules, observa a mi mejor amiga ―Mei Ling―fijamente, sin decir palabra alguna. A simple vista parece que se enfrentan en una batalla de miradas.

_¿Se conocerán?_

― ¿Conteste?―afronta segundos después, la persona que en estos momentos no quería ver.

Shaoran Li.

―Tranquilos, sólo ayudaba a la señorita― responde el chico de ojos azules, ante el comportamiento de los primos Li.

―Eso es cierto, chicos―digo a los Li, para que dejen a un lado su inusual comportamiento.

―Tenga más cuidado, señorita―anuncia el chico, pasando a nuestro lado―. Cuide a su novia, que los accidentes pueden pasar―le dice esto último a Shaoran, quien lo mira sorprendido.

Tras decir aquello, el extraño chico se marcha dejado a ambos Li sorprendidos, por el comentario.

Cuando el chico de cabellos negros se hubo ido, Mei rompió el silenció en el cual nos habíamos sumido.

― ¿Quién era ese?―empieza Mei, con sus cuestionamientos― ¿Lo conoces?

Niego con la cabeza como respuesta a la última pregunta.

―Pensé que te quería lastimar―Mei Ling con su típica preocupación.

Por eso la considero mi mejor amiga, aunque en ocasiones es algo molesta.

―Ya te dije que estoy bien.

― ¡Pero pudiste no estarlo!, ese chico te veía raro, por eso nos acercamos―dice Mei, viendo a su primo, quien asiente en respuesta.

―Gracias― les digo con una sonrisa.

―Ten más cuidado, Kinomoto―aconseja Li, con su habitual gesto de «mírame y no me toques».

―Entonces supongo que no es para tanto―trata de bajar la tensión Mei―, además Shaoran vino porque le dieron celos verte con ese chico, ¿Verdad, primo?

Shaoran voltea a ver a Meiling, con una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera, sin embargo Mei es inmune a las miradas de odio de su primo.

―No digas estupideces, Mei Ling―gruñe Shaoran al no tener efecto su mirada asesina, mientras comienza a irse por su lado.

Por lo que veo a Shaoran Li, si le molestan los «rumores», solo que lo esconde bastante bien.

―Amargado―apunta Meiling a su primo, apesar de que ya ha avanzado.

—Ya dejalo Mei Ling—le hablo, mientras la jalo del brazo para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su primo.

—Tienes mucha razón Sakurita—dice ella mostrando una sonrisa burlona—. Mejor dime ¿donde se han metido ustedes dos en la mañana?

Con esa pregunta por parte suya, solo indica que la verdadera tortura esta por comenzar.

*** * *Continuará...**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

** El clima que se describe es propio de un estado de México. ****En ese clima, durante la mañana y noche hace frío y al mediodía también hace frío apesar de estar el sol.**

* * *

**Notas de la despistada autora:**

**1. Disculpen por las faltas ortográficas.**

** 2. El capítulo 1 esta cambiado.**

**3. Esta historia corre por parte de los «afectados» y otras narraciones.**

**4. El capitulo de Dificultades de una maldición también esta cambiado.**


End file.
